


Tales from the Future

by kugurin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mentioned Haikyu!! Characters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Mpreg, fluff?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugurin/pseuds/kugurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bits and pieces from the lives of the former Miracles together with their significant others featuring their children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day of School

**Author's Note:**

> I have been holding this idea up since I don't know how often I could update, but anyway here is the first short story. I apologize in advance for any mistakes I have made, please feel free to tell me what you think on the comments. 
> 
> ENJOY! :)

 

A soft knock against the mahogany doors was heard throughout the halls of a grand estate. It was seven in the morning, rays of sunlight already entering through the cream colored walls, a promise of a bright and sunny day.

“Five more minutes, p-please…” The drifting reply was heard behind the door followed by a soft snore. The man who knocked just sighed and was about to try once more, fingers curled and ready to tap on the door when he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

“K-Kouki-sama, I deeply apologize. I have yet to wake the young master up.” The elderly man bowed at the brunet standing in front of him.

The latter shook his head and gave the man a gentle smile, “that’s alright, Arata-san. I’ll take it from here, thank you.” The elder nodded at him, excusing himself in the process and quietly walking to the direction of the stairs.

The brunet took in a deep breath, knocked softly, and when he heard nothing coming from the other side, he immediately twisted the knob to fully open the entranceway. He was welcomed with the sight of a crimson haired child sprawled all over the queen sized mattress, the basketball printed comforter lying on the carpeted floors, and what caught his attention the most were the chugging toy train and the scattered railways.

He moved closer to the bed this time, eyes focused on the snoring little boy. “Seiran, it’s time to wake up.” He gently tapped the boy’s cheeks. His sweet voice resonating in the room.

The crimson haired child opened an eye, revealing the unique golden-brown hue of his iris. “M-mama?” His voice was a little groggy as he rose from his slumbering state. He looked around his room until his eyes landed upon the digital clock that displayed today’s date as well. “I’m late!!!” He yelled at the top of his lungs, as he shot up from bed and hastened to the direction of his bathroom.

Kouki was left surprised but after a while, he simply chuckled to himself, picking up the discarded comforter. After Kouki had laid his son’s uniform on his now made up bed, he decided to head out and proceed to the room across.

Once again, he knocked but this time saying something instead of just entering, knowing full well he would receive a reply. “Kouryu, can I come in?” He said, voice ever so gentle. “Of course, come in mama. I’m almost done.”

When Kouki stepped inside he saw the image of his other child reflecting on the plane mirror, a giggle escaped from his lips as he fully digested the state his boy was in. The blue blazer of his uniform was inside out, the tie was nowhere to be found and his black pants hung loose. “Sweetie, you could have just called for me right? Here, let me help.” Kouki knelt to be of level with his son. From the corner of his eye, he saw the tinge of pink forming on the child’s cheek, probably feeling a little embarrassed. The brunet felt a smile forming on his lips.

* * *

 

Half an hour later, the two boys were finally dressed. They descended from upstairs and were now headed to the dining room where they know their father would be.

Kouki followed closely behind, he watched as both of his children greeted the helpers along the way. He was very proud of the two and he knows how much his husband is too.

The estate’s trusted help, Arata-san ushered the boys inside the dining room, and it wasn’t long until Kouki heard his youngest child exclaim, “Grandfather, you’re here!”

He too got in the dining room and saw the grins plastered on the faces of his sons and his father-in-law, his husband hiding a smile behind the cup of steaming coffee.

 

A moment later, they were all properly seated. Having merry little conversations over breakfast. “Grandfather, are you going to come and see us off to school too?” Seiran looked at the older man with much enthusiasm as he took a sip of his orange juice.

“Seiran, grandfather is a very busy man. You know that, right?” The head of the house finally spoke and looked at his son seriously.

Kouki was surprised to witness this kind of behavior from his husband, maybe fifteen years ago he wouldn’t be, but ever since he and Seijurou dated and eventually got married and had kids, the crimson haired man was nothing but a loving husband and a caring father.

Kouki knows there was an underlying reason for this and he would find it out. Just as he was about to ask his husband, his father-in-law interjected. “Nonsense, Seijurou! Of course I would come, it is after all, my grandsons first day of elementary school. We should take a lot of photographs together, I’m sure Kouki-kun would like that idea as well.”

And so, this was the real reason why.

When their children were born, the elder Akashi expressed how genuinely happy he was to be given such a precious gift, not just a grandchild, but grandchildren and they’re twins too boot.

Ever since then, Akashi Masaomi doted on his grandchildren. It wouldn’t be a shock to Kouki when his sons’ first day at school would be on the headlines because the older Akashi was present and seen with them.

Kouki mentally chuckled and nodded at Masaomi’s direction. The brunet swore he saw his husband’s eyebrow twitch.

* * *

It was exactly seven forty-five when they arrived at school. The twins hopped off the car as soon as it came to a stop in front of the building.

They were both so excited and Kouki was just happy his sons didn’t act the way he did on his first day of primary school; bawling for his mother not to leave him.

The school grounds were mostly occupied by parents that were either having decent conversations or simply gossiping about the newly parked range rover on the lot. There were older kids running about and children around the twins' age sobbing their eyes out.

It was the atmosphere one would expect to witness on the very first day of a new school year.

Kouki then felt a tug on both of his hands and saw both of his children pulling him towards the direction of the main entrance. He looked behind to see his husband trailing behind them, a smile on his face despite the continuous shuttering sounds coming from the camera his father-in-law held.

Seiseki Gakuen was a fairly good institution; it is notable not only for the good quality of basic education but also the variety of sports it offers. And Kouki just knew how much his sons would come to enjoy the experience of an actual school after being homeschooled for the past three years.

After fifteen minutes of roaming around, they finally reached the twins’ homeroom where a woman stood by the door, a cheerful smile adorning her face.

“Good morning, you two must be the Akashi twins, correct?” The boys nodded, the older twin hiding behind Kouki, a bit shy. “I’m Shimizu Kiyoko, and I’ll be your class adviser, it’s nice to meet you.” She warmly smiled at all of them and the brunet immediately felt relieve seeing how approachable and kind the woman was.

* * *

 

Before the twins could head inside the lively class room, their grandfather took yet a series of photographs. And it only came to a stop the moment the bell finally rang.

Seijurou offered his sons his small yet comforting smile, ruffling their caramel and crimson locks, “Kouryu, Seiran, you two have fun, okay?” The two nodded simultaneously, engulfing Seijurou in a hug.

Kouki fixed their crooked collars and ties, giving them both a kiss on their foreheads after. “You guys pay attention, alright? Look after one another, play nicely with others and of course, enjoy. I’ll come pick you up at three.” And with that, the brunet stood up, waving goodbye to his children, the homeroom teacher, Shimizu excused herself, as she too followed suit and entered the classroom.

Kouki was honestly feeling a bit emotional; he could not quite explain how he felt, he was happy yet at the same time anxious. It was new for him, seeing his sons grow up each passing days. What if his sons get bullied? What if they got kidnapped while having fun at the playground? So many what ifs that plague his mind but all of those vanished instantaneously as he felt his husband’s hand holding his own, lacing their fingers together.

“Everything would be fine, love. They’re an Akashi, remember?” He chuckled as he saw the mischievous glint in Seijurou’s eyes.

“Yeah, who could even forget?” The brunet tiptoed slightly and gave his husband an endearing kiss on the cheek. “Thank you, Sei.”

Unbeknownst to them, the elder Akashi took the opportunity to capture the moment, smiling at the image displayed on the digital screen. As they headed outside, he looked up at the skies and the sun shone brightly.

And at that moment, Masaomi knew his wife Shiori is always watching over them.

 

  **OMAKE**

Seijurou was in the middle of reading yet another business proposal on a Thursday morning, when he heard his phone beep from the confinements of his hanged coat.

Sighing, he placed the folder on the desk and stood up. It was about time he took a short break anyways. He pulled out his phone and swiped the screen open.

His father’s name popped up on his notifications, it wasn’t often that his old man would send him messages let alone something with an attached file to it.

He tapped the icon and scrolled through the contents of the message.

_‘Good luck on the upcoming international merging Seijurou! Here’s a little something for you.’_

A smile appeared on his tired face as he saw the stolen image of him and his husband together with their sons; it was right about the time when they said their goodbyes outside the classroom, the twins hugging him and Kouki grinning at their direction.

This time, Seijurou could confidently say, he is _genuinely_ happy.


	2. Just a Little Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taiga scoffed and childishly glared at his husband, “This is your entire fault, Tetsuya!” The bluenette was taken aback, “My fault? What did I do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back with a new story! Massive thanks to all the readers, I hope you all have enjoyed the first chapter. This time, new characters are introduced and if some of the names seem familiar that's because it came from a beautiful fan-art (most of you had probably seen by now), I tried to look for the original source but I just couldn't find it. (I don't want to upset the artist by making claims that I came up with the names on my own.) Anyway, I had fun writing this piece I hope that you guys would too as you read. 
> 
> I apologize for the errors. For any questions about the original characters feel free to ask.
> 
> ENJOY!

The sophisticated glass doors opened as two children came rushing inside the building. Following closely behind is a bluenette, a paper bag in his clutches.

“Reo, Yuua, please stop running. You’ll disturb the employees around.” He tried calling out but it seems his words fell on deaf ears as his children darted towards the direction of the elevator.

“Don’t worry about it, Kagami-san. We’re going for a coffee break anyways.” The receptionist, a woman couple of years older than him, smiled. He faced her with a smile in return and excused himself with a bow.

He heard the elevator ding from afar and saw the two boys enter; he could only sigh at their overly enthused state.

* * *

 After a few minutes of being inside the lift, he finally reached the top floor where the CEO’s office is located and by the time he exited the metal compartment he was very sure his children were already together with their father.

As he passed by, the employees that were present greeted him with happy faces and he would reply with either a simple wave or an acknowledging nod.

He opened the glass doors to his husband’s office, smiling as he saw the latter seated on his swivelling chair, their youngest on his lap swinging his little legs freely.

“Mom, I got here first! I want some snacks now.” His oldest son came up to him, mouth in a wide grin and eyes turning crescents. “Reo, you know I would still give you some even if you’re the last one to arrive, right?” He patted the familiar mop of red and black hair his oldest son possessed.

The boy nodded, his attention however was diverted away from his mother, instead it was centered on the brown bag the bluenette held.

“Silly child,” the bluenette chuckled, “let’s give your dad his share first, okay? You ate enough sweets just a while ago.” The child pouted for a second but resumed his previous task, feeding the fishes in his father’s aquarium.

“Tetsuya, this is such a nice surprise.” His husband stood up, their youngest cradled in his arms as he moved closer to where the bluenette is, leaning down and giving him a light kiss on his lips.

“Cover your eyes, Yuua!” Their eldest son yelled. “I didn’t see anything, niichan!” So he said, but soft giggles escaped his lips.

* * *

Taiga was on his third bite of the meatball sub Tetsuya brought him when he saw something falling out of Yuua’s activity book as the youngest pulled it out from his backpack.

The tall man, curious to what it was, moved to take a closer look. He bent down, reaching for the cream colored paper folded in two. The back was left blank but the front part was decorated with colorful butterflies and cut out red hearts.

He frantically flipped the hand-made card open and his eyes skimmed through the contents of the note. Taiga choked and coughed violently, taking notice of their father’s unfortunate predicament, his children called out for his husband who was at the small kitchen.

Thankfully, Tetsuya came fast to aid him, handing him a glass of iced tea. The bluenette patted his back and looked at him with worry-filled eyes. “Taiga, what happened?” Gaining composure, the red head flashed the card before his husband with trembling hands.

“Tetsuya... Care to elaborate this for me?” Confused, the shorter man took the note from his husband and carefully read each word. The minute he finished reading everything he had a very strong urge to smack the daylights out of his husband.

“Taiga, it’s just innocent infatuation. Yuua, who gave this to you? Did you get the chance to read this?” Tetsuya switched his attention to the clueless boy.

“Yes Mommy, but I couldn’t fully make the words out since they’re kind of squiggly. Kai-niisan gave that to me while we were at Uncle Tatsuya’s cafe earlier.” The smaller blue haired boy beamed at his parents.

“Oh, that’s nice of him. Don’t you think so, Taiga?” Blue eyes clashed with red ones as Tetsuya and his lover held a staring competition.

“Nice?! Tetsuya that kid is going to defile my little angel!” The man whispered in a harsh tone. The former phantom could only roll his eyes at the exaggeration. “Taiga, they’re kids. A harmless seven year old admiring your youngest son is not going to be the end of the world. It’s just a simple crush. Don’t tell me you did not have the chance to experience that before?”

Taiga scoffed and childishly glared at his husband, “This is your entire fault, Tetsuya!” The bluenette was taken aback, “My fault? What did I do?”

“You and your outrageously beautiful genes.” Tetsuya’s eyes widened for a millisecond and he felt his face heat up a bit. “Right, a-as if you have nothing to do with this.” He tried his best to retort passively.

“Anyway, these would all come to pass, Taiga. Quit over-thinking about the future, most children forget these kinds of things by the time they hit puberty.” The bluenette explained, fixing up Yuua’s bag.

The red head could just sigh, admitting defeat. While it is true that they have become adults and took up certain roles in their lives, that does not mean the competition between him and that certain blue haired aho came to an end.

* * *

The weekend has arrived and now, the Kagami household was on their way to Hakone, the chosen destination for the monthly family gathering orchestrated by the _‘wives’_ club.

Unsurprisingly, Akashi was the one to offer them lodgings for their two-day stay.

The instant they had reached the place, they were greeted by the great emperor himself, together with his energetic youngest son.

“Welcome everyone, it has been a while.” He paused and smiled at the four of them. -Which by the way still sends chills down Taiga’s spine- “The rest of our friends are already inside, shall we?” He motioned to the entrance.

They headed in the large yet quaint lodge and were redirected to a moderately sized pool garden.

“So you’re finally here, Bakagami? Took you long enough.” He could only sneer at the snide remark from his rival. “What’s it to you, Ahomine?!” Taiga huffed, raising a split brow.

“Reo, Yuua, come here. I don’t want you to catch daddy’s immaturity.” The bluenette stepped in between and guided his children towards the direction of the excessively excited blond waving at them. “Tetsucchi~” He called.

Taiga was just about to wipe the grin off the aho’s face when he caught a glimpse of the tanned boy approaching his blue haired little angel. With heavy footsteps, he marched his way to the two children and wordlessly lifted his son, turning his back away from the now startled child.

Tetsuya who witnessed the entire scene mentally face palmed. “Tetsucchi...uh, what was that, just now?” It seems that Ryota had seen what just transpired as well. And so, the bluenette told everything to the blond, from the moment his husband saw the card, down to the reactions he made, unaware to the extra set of ears that have been listening to their conversation.

* * *

As the sun began to set, the ‘wives’ decided it was time to start preparing for dinner, with Tatsuya being the head chef and Kouki in charge of the desserts, it was safe to assume that it was going to be a grand feast.

All was peaceful and quiet; Seijurou and Kouryu immersed in yet another game of shogi. Shintarou caressing the emerald tresses of his sleeping daughter while reading a book on his free hand. On the couch was Atsushi, his son in his arms as they snooze. The image was one of happy domesticity.

“They’re just kids, you overbearing old man! I’m sure my son would forget your precious baby by the time he turns ten.” “Are you saying my son is not worth remembering, geezer?!” And then, the puerile exchange of words happened, drawing the attention of all the individuals present in the once undisturbed habitation.

Both Seijurou and Shintarou could feel the veins popping on their foreheads while Atsushi just silently covered his son’s ears –although he would be very much willing to lend a helping hand when they start to beat the two idiots up- to filter out all the unwanted noise.

Suddenly there was a strong gust of wind, a streak of blue and gold visible and then, a synchronized howl of pain was heard.

“Fu—Ryota, why’d you do that?” Daiki groaned as a now furious blond smacked the back of his head.

“Sh—Tetsuya, h-honey, I think I broke a rib.” The red head wheezed as his husband did his signature side jab on him, only this time, the intensity increased by a tenfold.

Surely enough, after the whole shenanigan, the two received lengthy lectures from their respective spouses.

 

**OMAKE**

 

“Yuua, listen. Years from now, I’ll make you the most beautiful bride, my bride.” A boyish grin broke from his face as he held the smaller child’s pale hands in his.

“Someday then, Kai-niisan.” He replied in his soft voice as his ruby colored irises shone. He offered his pinky finger to the taller boy and smiled.

“Pinky promise?” the navy blue haired child hummed in agreement, intertwining his little finger in return.

Kazunari who was silently sitting by the hammock giggled to himself as he watched the two children ran back inside the lodge, the sound of their innocent laughter linger in the atmosphere.

It seems that Kagami’s worries could only flourish from today onwards.


	3. The Story of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Daddy, can I ask you something?” The girl looked towards the direction of her father.
> 
> “Sure kiddo, what is it?” Daiki’s deep voice filled the entirety of the kitchen.
> 
> “How did you ask mommy to marry you?” She tilted her head to the side and placed the knife down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new short is up! As always, thank you to all the readers :) Warning: This story is quite sappy.

It was a rather chilly morning and the figure lying down the bed could not help but shiver as the cool breeze entered through the small opening of the window.

With eyes still closed, Ryota reached for the arm that was usually wrapped around his waist. When he felt nothing but only the absence of heat that usually warmed up his back, he immediately cracked an eye open.

“Daiki...cchi?” His golden orbs adjusted to the lighting inside the room until they landed upon the empty side of the bed. The pillows and duvet were still in a state of disarray, but it wasn’t what bothered the blond the most.

It was the fact that his husband had left without permission.

Normally, before Daiki would leave for work, he would wake him up and give him a kiss on the forehead ending it with words of love for Ryota. But no, today’s a different matter and isn’t it supposed to be his day off?

The blond was feeling upset, until he heard a clank coming from downstairs. He felt his heartbeat speed up and he swallowed the non-existing lump in his throat. He swung his pale legs on the side of the bed and stood up, moving towards the door. Slippers forgotten, Ryota realized how cold their tiled floors were as soon as his bare feet made contact.

He shook his head, ignoring the biting cold from the soles of his feet and tiptoed towards the staircase. The clanking sounds ceased but soon enough it was replaced by hushed whispers. He couldn’t quite make the voices out and identify them. He feared that burglars had entered the premises of his kitchen.

Hoping that none of his children had been awakened by the noise, the blond continued to make his way downstairs. He passed by their living room to look for any useful weapon he could defend himself with and he mentally sighed when the only ‘weapon’ he found was the aerosol can he used last night to freshen up the said room. Ryota grabbed it anyways and proceeded to head to the kitchen, trying his best to be stealthy.

The blond paused when he realized his own stupidity; he could have called his husband to come home instead of apprehending the situation himself. But too late now, and of course he was still mad with the latter.

With wobbly legs, he finally reached the entryway of their kitchen. He took a good peak and was shocked to see the scenario before him.

Standing in front of the sink was a blue haired boy, bending over to dip his thumb in the inner pot of the rice cooker. On his side was a girl only an inch shorter, her long navy blue hair tied in a high pony tail. She was slowly cutting up some hotdogs. And before the stove stood his husband, humming a tune Ryota knows by heart.

“Daddy, can I ask you something?” The girl looked towards the direction of her father.

“Sure kiddo, what is it?” Daiki’s deep voice filled the entirety of the kitchen.

“How did you ask mommy to marry you?” She tilted her head to the side and placed the knife down. The boy showing interest to the conversation sat the inner pot in the cooker itself and plugged it before directing his attention to his father.

He heard his husband hum as he put a lid on the heated casserole. “Why the sudden interest, Eri?”

“Oh, because yesterday at school, Kasumi-chan and I saw Ennoshita-sensei getting proposed to, that’s what Shimizu-sensei told us.”

“Yeah, Reo and I saw that too, that bald guy was funny.” Her brother snickered at the side.

“He wasn’t bald; he said it was a buzz uhm, something like that.” The two argued for a moment until their father spoke.

“Basketball.” Was all he said before a grin appeared on his face. “EH?! That’s it? You’re so unromantic, Daddy!” Their daughter pouted in protest.

On the contrary, Daiki is probably one of the cheesiest if not the only one in the world. Ryota chuckled inwardly as he reminisced one of his favorite memories that he and his lover shared.

_Kise blew off the steam arising from his coffee cup. It was his fourth one that afternoon and still no signs of his boyfriend showing up. Honestly, he should get used to this by now, the former Too ace was always busy, considering he is currently an intern at the biggest police department in Tokyo._

_Still, it wouldn’t be so bad to be punctual for once. He too was occupied with his modelling and was also on his final year as a fine arts student but that doesn’t mean he cared less about their relationship._

_They have been together since their last year of high school and despite of the obstacles that they have been through, they held on to one another._

_Three hours, two slices of cake and another cup of coffee later, Kise just had enough. He waited patiently, sent out a few messages and received no replies in return. Called a few times and only had the voicemail to speak with. It wasn’t that much of a trouble if Aomine had just told him frankly that he couldn’t make it, Kise was sure to understand the situation._

_The blond stormed out of the cafe, forgetting his coat in the process._

* * *

_He didn’t know how long he has been walking, but his feet took him where he wanted to be as of that moment. It was the basketball court where they used to play one-on-ones every weekends; the place where the tanned male asked him to be his boyfriend._

_Kise felt a piercing blow of air, and his hands automatically wrapped around his body. All of a sudden, he felt something warm on his cheeks, placing a freezing hand on his face, his fingertips brushed off the falling tears, he was crying._

_Why did Aomine have to choose today out of all days to make him feel upset? It was their fifth anniversary damn it! He continued to cry his heart out, he did not care if someone was to see him, he’s in distraught and he needs to let every bit of frustration out._

_He took a seat on the wooden bench, snow starting to fall on the pavements of the court. The blond was feeling exhausted from all the crying. His golden eyes bore holes on the concrete floors, that’s why, when a basketball came rolling towards his direction, he immediately took notice of it._

_He reached for the round object and took it up in his arms, just when he was about to bounce it off, his eyes caught something written on it or at least an attempt to, it was barely comprehensible._

_**‘I know I’m a mess.’** _

_Kise scrunched up his face in confusion. He squealed when another ball was tossed to his back, but there was no one around. Again, there was something scribbled on it._

_‘_ _**But, you loved me anyway.’** _

_His breath hitched and his eyes wandered about for any life forms in his surroundings but there was still none. Then he heard the basket swish, someone shot a ball in. –Kise had a very good guess who could make a throw like that-_

_He caught the ball and spun it around to see another set of words on it._

_‘_ _**So let me ask you this...’** _

_T_ _he blond felt his heartbeat quicken, it was ramming in his chest badly. He turned around the moment he heard the oncoming footsteps._

_Standing right across from him, a bouquet of sunflowers in hand –where did he even get that this season, who knows- was the love of his life, the man who makes him feel like a volcano about to erupt one second and the happiest individual on earth the next._

_“Spend forever with this idiot, please?”_

_Aomine Daiki evoked each memories the blond have since they had been together; the bad times when they fought, the longing when they were apart, and especially the immeasurable amount of joy they found in one another._

_And when the former ace grinned his way, Kise knew right there and then that he wants to spend every waking days he has together with this man._

* * *

 

Ryota unconsciously caressed the gold band embedded with a blue diamond on his ring finger, a smile on his lips.

“Mom, y-you’re already up?!” He heard his son exclaim, he looked down and was met with the boy’s amber orbs. The blond only replied with a sheepish grin.

“Don’t let mommy in here, Kai!” His daughter ordered. Daiki hovered above him and their son as he finally stepped out of the kitchen.

“Good morning, Ryota.” His husband gently caressed his face, ran his fingers softly thru his golden locks until it stopped on the back of his nape. Finally, he closed the gap between them as he leaned for a tender kiss on Ryota’s lips.

The blond smiled in between kisses as he overhears his son groan, footsteps rushing back to the kitchen.

The two held gazes as their lips broke apart, Daiki moved in closer, a breath ghosting over Ryota’s ear as he whispered lovingly, “Happy Anniversary, sunshine.”

 

**OMAKE**

 

As Aomine and Kise embraced each other in the middle of the snow covered court, a group of people were actually hiding behind the bushes observing in silence.

“Achoo!” The brunet sneezed as the cold finally got to him. “Come here Kouki.” The crimson haired man beside him held his hand and pulled him closer; locking his arms around the latter’s waist and nuzzling his neck. Furihata chuckled as he patted the mop of Akashi’s hair.

“Aww~ Aren’t they adorable? Winter is definitely the season for couples. Now come on Shin-chan, cuddle with me too!” The raven haired male nudged the man standing beside him.

“Shut up, Takao!” So he protested, yet he took off his scarf and enveloped it around the shorter male’s bare neck, their glove covered hands intertwined.


	4. Stages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before, there was only the both of us.  
> Then we had you.  
> Now we have everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, it has been a while (and by a while, I actually meant almost a year) since I updated. (I put aside my cruises for a raft that is jjseung) I'm sorry.
> 
> ENJOY!

**Telling  
**  

When Midorima decided to finally settle down, everybody he have told stared at him wide-eyed before congratulating him - or in Akashi’s case, an inquiring raise of a brow -

Still, he could not blame them, even he felt uncertainties. However, that is no longer the case, he found his match in a certain enthusiastic, hawk-eyed man who goes by the name Kazunari. Midorima have been anything but unhappy since he married the latter. Chuckling to himself, he caressed the golden band on his finger before reaching inside the paper bag containing his lunch.

He was on a break, surprisingly enough, he has a decent amount of time to spare for lunch, as a doctor, he rarely does.

He smiled as he finally got a grip of a rather oddly-shaped container, Kazunari who always prepares his lunch before heading to work is quite generous and serves him a feast. Today however, the small container fitted perfectly in his palm.

Taking the cylindrical container out, his eyes widened at the sight of the label. It was baby food.

He immediately turned his phone on, enough to see the date. It wasn’t April Fools that’s for sure.

Stupefied, he was itching to call his husband until he noticed the neat scribbles on the lid, **“Guess we’re celebrating Father’s Day soon”** finished with a smudged smiley face.

It didn’t take Midorima that long to realize what it meant. **_“I’m going to be a father.”_** He whispered under his breath, his lips curving in a smile.  


Surely, it was one of the best news of his life.

* * *

 

**Morning Sickness**   
  


Blood-red eyes shot wide open at the ominous growls coming from their bathroom. He immediately rose from the comforts of their soft mattresses, body rigid as his sight landed on the now empty bed.

Alarmed and worried, he made a beeline to their interconnected bathroom where the hurling noises only got worse.

“Tetsuya!” Kagami called out in fear as he was welcomed with the sight of his husband sprawled all over the bathroom floor, panting in exhaustion.

“Taiga, I’m sorry, did I wake you?” The bluenette looked over his shoulders, voice cracking as he spoke. Tetsuya’s face was as white as the snow falling outside. As if his husband wasn’t pale enough before.

Kagami shook his head, moving closer to where the latter was situated and knelt, caressing Kuroko’s back soothingly. “You don’t have to apologize, silly. for better or for worse, remem-...”

The former Seirin ace was not even able to finish his sentence when his shadow hunched over the ceramic bowl and once again emptied his stomach.

It had been this way since they learned of Kuroko’s predicament a week ago. Kagami cringed, not of disgust but by the deep resonance coming from his husband’s lithe body.

He felt lke Chris Pratt’s character in Jurassic World, who probably heard enough raptors roaring to last him a lifetime. Of course, he would never tell the bluenette about it lest he wants Kuroko to side jab him -which is a bit lethal now that they have grown older-

“Taiga, you can go back to bed now, you have a meeting with Akashi-kun tomorrow, remember?” Baby blue orbs brimmed with tears as they stared right at Kagami’s red ones.

Shaking his head in protests, he held Kuroko in a warm embrace, kissing his temple. “He’d understand, you always come first.” Kuroko smiled warmly, burying his head on Kagami’s chest, murmuring a ‘thank you’ and ‘I love you’.

“You’re welcome, I love you t-...” Yet another wave of growling noises. Kagami sighed in concern knowing he could only offer temporary comfort to his husband.

The eight months and two weeks to follow are going to be _very_ eventful.

* * *

 

**Cravings**   
  


Growing up, Akashi Seijuuro rarely slept late. He gets homework done early, and was never one to procrastinate. That doesn’t mean he likes waking up early though.

As opposed to the images created in the heads of individuals he was dealing with, Akashi Seijuurou doesn’t do early mornings.

Thankfully enough, he married someone who loves to see the breaking of a new dawn, and when Akashi cracks a crimson eye open, he was sure to see a smile on his husband’s face as rays of sun stream down, illuminating the brunet’s face.

However, that has not been the case lately. The crimson-haired emperor is certain an hour has not even passed the moment he closed his eyes, and yet, he was already being stirred awake.

“-ei~ Sei!” He could vaguely hear his husband’s soft voice and feel the warmth around his torso as Kouki encircled his arms around him. Being married to the brunet for almost two years, the crimson-haired emperor knows the other doesn’t get this clingy -much to his dismay- and so, with all the energy he could muster, Akashi stretched his arm to reach the chord of the lamp on his nightstand and slicked his hair back, keeping the fringes away to properly face his husband.

“What’s the matter, love? Are you in any pain?” Kouki shook his head, but Akashi could see right through him.

“You’re worrying me, Kouki. Please tell me what is it that troubles you.” He caressed the other’s face, and tucked away the strands of hair behind his husband’s ear as it was a bit longer now. There was hesitation in the brunet’s eyes before he spoke, “Promise you won’t laugh?” Akashi hummed, a bit amused as he proceeded to listen to whatever it is that Kouki has in mind.

With a deep breath, caramel irises met with his fiery ones, “I want to eat some sour gummy with ketchup dip.”

Akashi blinked, not once, not twice, **_thrice_**. “Pardon me, love, and correct me if I’m wrong, but did you say you want to _eat sour gummy with ketchup dip_?”

He saw the smile on his husband’s face, followed by an enthusiastic nod. “Yes, that’s exactly what I want! Please, Sei? The twins would surely be happy too!” His husband finished the sentence off by cradling the bump on his stomach.

Akashi have read about this before, Shintarou had given him some pointers too. But none of it prepared him for the actual onslaught of such a peculiar food combination.

Looking back at his husband’s warm eyes, he knows he wouldn’t have the heart to say no. And before he knew it, he was driving on his way to the nearest convenient store.

* * *

 

**Movements**

  
Himuro woke up from the cool breeze and the scent of morning dew. Smiling to himself as he vividly recalled closing the windows the night before, as the news forecasted a heavy rainfall.

His husband must have opened it, knowing how much Himuro enjoys the aftermath of an overnight downpour. “Tat-chin, good morning.”

He chuckled as he felt the purple-haired giant’s long arms wrap around his shoulders. “Good morning Atsushi, you’re surprisingly early.” Himuro said carding his fingers thru Murasakibara’s locks.

“I wanted to make breakfast for Tat-chin and the baby.” Warmth spread across Himuro’s face as his husband caressed his bulging stomach.

He was now on his second trimester, and although majority of things are getting tougher to handle, he was glad he was not doing it alone.

Atsushi had been very attentive, providing him with all that is necessary to make even the simplest of tasks comfortable. His parents and in-laws, who did not hesitate to express their excitement, constantly check up on him with a surprise visit, or in his parents case, a video call. Their friends, who have already gone through the experience have given them helpful information on what to expect over the course of nine months.

Their shared silence was broken, as both of them gasp in unison. “Muro-chin, was that…?” His husband drifted off, eyeing the bump on his belly. Their suspicions were confirmed a minute later when both of them felt another sudden movement on his stomach.

“I think our little one just answered his father’s question.” The dark-haired man laughed heartily, placing his hand on top of his husband’s.

With eager hearts and content smiles on their faces, it was only a matter of time until they receive a _little miracle of their own_.

* * *

 

**The Day**

  
Police sirens wailed rather loudly throughout the small neighborhood in the Red Light District. “Chief, we’re sending five suspects for interrogation back to the station. We’ve collects some drug paraphernalia from the basement as well.” One of the detectives reported as he took the right half of his glove off.

“Very well, don’t forget to send me the paper works, Haiba. And kid, you have done amazingly for a rookie. You are dismissed.” Aomine Daiki smiled as his subordinate left with a huge grin on his face. He started from the bottom too, as their superior it is only right to boost the morale of his people.

Aomine was just about to reach the parking area when his phone rang, he smiled as he saw the screen flashing the nickname he had given his husband, “Hey, how’s my beauti-...”

**“DAI-CHAN! KI-CHAN’S WATER BROKE!”** He heard his salmon-haired childhood friend shriek aggressively and it took him a second in realizing what the other just said.

He fumbled for his keys in panic, cursing when it dropped on the ground, cursing yet again when his head bumped against the hood of his vehicle. **Oh glory days!**

  
Aomine is a good cop, never in his six-year career did he use it as an excuse for personal gain, but when it comes to his husband, _screw everything_. He was driving like mad, on a chase.

* * *

 

Slamming the door shut, Aomine sprang out of the car and rushed in their house. The sight of Ryota panting and sweating on the couch is what welcomed him the instant he stepped in their living room.

“Ki-chan, breathe okay? I already called to inform Midorin, he’s getting his staff prepared.” Momoi instructed, zipping what seems to be a carry on.

“Ryota…” Aomine called out softly. The blond looked up, eyes that were once sharp filled with unshed tears. “Daikicchi…” Rushing to Ryota’s side, Aomine gently took the latter’s shivering hand.

“Everything’s going to be alright, _sunshine_.” Aomine placed a kiss on the other’s cheek and lifted him with ease. It wasn’t as if his husband could not walk, however he has gotten a bit thinner oddly enough the past eight months and three weeks. Moreover, his belly was quite swollen that certain movements have become restricted.

* * *

The entire drive was spent on Aomine worrying, and glancing over his husband’s pained face.

When they arrived at the premises of Tokyo General Hospital, two nurses were already waiting with a stretcher, they then guided them into the room Midorima had promised to prep.

“Dr. Midorima will be with you shortly. In the meantime we have readied a change of clothes for your husband, I’m sure you’d prefer doing it yourself rather than us assisting him change, officer.” The nurses excused themselves right after, it was then that Aomine noticed he was still in his uniform.

When he had finished dressing Ryota appropriately, he gave the blond a kiss on the forehead. In return, the other held on his hand, tightly.

He was smiling, yet Daiki knows better, his husband was surely in so much pain. “It’s going to be alright. I will be here, Ryota.” He kissed the blond’s wrist and looked at him lovingly.

* * *

  
Twelve hours and a broken hand later, when the clock struck exactly midnight on the 13th day of February, the sound of crying was heard through the halls close to the delivery room.

Ryota successfully delivered two beautiful babies to the world, a healthy baby boy, with sun-kissed skin, a thin tuft of navy hair already on his small head. And to a lovely little girl, with the blond’s rosy complexion. Her thin hair was the color teal, a fusion between her parents’ darker and lighter tones.

A minute or two later, when they were finally able to open their eyes, Daiki finally cried. As he was met with the same shade of amber that he adores and loves so much.

_“Ryota, thank you. I love you.”_ With a smile, he glanced over the resting blond on the hospital bed.

**For Ryota was his own personal sunshine, and their children now his stars.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes. Again, a BIG THANK YOU to all those who read, left a kudos, and dropped some comments (I wasn't able to reply, and I find it awkward to send you guys something after what seemed like forever) but know that I honestly appreciate each and every one of it.
> 
> I'm on tumblr btw, @thewriternextblock


End file.
